hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Ayumu Nishizawa
|}} |seiyuu = Mikako Takahashi|status = Alive}} is a girl from Hayate's previous high school. She is also known as "Nom-Nom-tan" (Nom Nom is an onomatopoeia for eating), From season 1, As she is constantly eating something while miraculously never getting fat or diseased. Appearance Ayumu has gray hair (dark blue in season 2 of the anime) which is tied in two pigtails and has olive green eyes. She is sometimes seen wearing a Shiomi High School uniform or wearing modern clothes. Story Beginning Ayumu is a girl from Hayate's school before he became a butler. She held a crush on Hayate since their first meeting but couldn't get the courage to confess while he was around at school. After one month, she sees him again for Hayate wasn't able to attend school due to his new job. She is happy when he payed his old school a visit and was glad that she was able to see him again. She violently lashes out at anyone who badmouths her and Hayate including a teacher who called Hayate a dropout because his parents had refunded all his school fees the day Hayate was sold. Hayate, upon knowing what his parents did, accepted the truth and bid farewell to Ayumu but she couldn't accept it and confessed her feelings to Hayate. Shocked by her confession, Hayate thought of a way to escape the situation by saying that he was only intrested in 2-D girls after getting a vision of Nagi crying. Despite such failure, she is one of the few girls who has successfully confessed her love to Hayate which often places her in awkward situations when she is alone with him. First Meeting with Nagi Sanzenin at Sanzenin Estate Not deterred by the rejection, Ayumu continues to go after Hayate which eventually lead her towards the Sanzeni'n Residence. When she saw Hayate enter the mansion grounds, she continued to follow and when she was about to enter, she is confronted by the SPs and was caught. Due to this, she concluded that Hayate is within the hands of dangerous Yakuza. Maria, who was asked by the SPs on what to do with the intruder, tells them to let go of her upon seeing her uniform. Despite this, Ayumu still thinks of them as dangerous people and ran away from them to find and escape with Hayate. During her search, she eventually found Hayate and learned that he's now a debt-ridden butler at the ultra-prosperous Sanzenin family's estate. Specifically, she found out that he's currently working as a butler of the young mistress of that huge mansion. During their talk, Nagi also ended up in that place and when both her and Ayumu first met, they instinctively knew that they would be rivals to fight over Hayate. In a delightful metaphorical stand-off scene, Nagi's avatar was a dragon and Ayumu was represented by a hamster which got eaten by the dragon. Ayumu retreated from the field that day but swore she'd bring "a stronger hamster avatar" next time. Ayumu later challenges Nagi to karaoke, only to lose but did not regret the time she spent with Nagi. Nagi staying at Ayumu's house In one episode of the anime, when Nagi was brooding over how Hayate's taste in women leaned towards "the ordinary girl", she ended up staying at Ayumu's home to learn of "being ordinary" for she believed that Ayumu herself is ordinary. Although she was of great inconvenience, Ayumu did not chase her away and remained hospitable. She also stood up to defend Nagi when a giant monster turtle (the lake in the Sanzenin estate has a strange ecology) loomed over them. Shaking with fear and armed only with a stick, she did not hesitate to stand for Nagi. In the manga, Nagi became lost in an unknown location after running away and Ayumu was the one who helped her go to her destination. The two rivals then became friends in both manga and anime. Even though Nagi is so rich, Ayumu insists on treating her out of her own pocket like she would any other friend. Giving Valentine's chocolate to Hayate On Valentine's Day, she tried to confess her feelings to Hayate again and she met Hinagiku in Hakuo Academy. She confessed her feelings to Hayate and started to admire Hinagiku. Then, she met Hinagiku again when Hayate temporarily stayed at Hinagiku's house. First she misunderstood the situation. But later the problem was solved. Later, she helped Hayate choose a present for Hinagiku at her birthday. Later, she went to Izu on a bicycle and eventually met Nagi and decided to pick her up. On the way, some killers tried to kill Nagi and Ayumu, but Hayate eventually saved them. Later, Nagi ordered Hayate to bring Ayumu to Izu on Ayumu's bicycle. During the journey, Hayate asked Ayumu what she wanted on White Day, but instead, Ayumu answered she doesn't want one. In Izu, she meets Hinagiku again and Maria appears as she sees Nagi with Yukariko's grave. White Day Arc During White Day she found Hayate in the park as she accidentally give the present which was meant for her to Maria. In an awkward position Hayate tells Ayumu to come back to the park later so he could give her something. Hinagiku who found out what happened after she also bumped into him at the park was able to introduce Hayate to a small cafe in which he eventually was able to make his White Day cookies and give them to Ayumu expressing his gratitude to her for taking care of him over the time they have known each other. Later, she decided to take a part time job at the cafe, by coincidence, Nagi and Hayate happens to work there too later. As night approaches, she met Hinagiku, who said that she has something urgent to tell to Ayumu. Before Golden Week Before the Golden Week vacation, she discovered that Hayate, along with Nagi and Maria, will go to Mykonos Isalnd, Greece. She also discovered a quiz hosted by the Asakaze family with the prize of a ticket to Mykonos Island.Chapter 194, page 10-11 She joined the quiz with hopes of winning it, during the quiz, Fumi Hibino, who also happens to be there, got the first question, which is a mathematical question, correct. Ayumu eventually wins the quiz and goes with Hinagiku and The Hakuou Three Amiga to Turkey then, eventually, to Mykonos Island. During her stay at Mykonos Island, Hayate saw her emerge out of a pool of water naked (as they were lost in a labyrinth), she later attemps to explain that it is not a strange habit of hers. Enjoying The Trip With Everyone The next day, Ayumu somewhat saves Hayate and took the King's Jewel back from Sonia. Later, Ayumu kisses Hayate. Then Ayumu and the others go to Athens, she went various landmarks of Greece and the Greek National Museum with Nagi and others. On the final night when Hinagiku tells her that Hayate loves someone other than the both of then Ayumu comforts her and tells her not to give up. She enjoyed the trip and heads back to Japan with everyone. Her birthday (Chapter 281-282) In Chapter 281-282: It is May 15th, and she believes Hayate has forgotten her birthday but in actual fact he and Nagi were planning a suprise party at the cafe the 3 worked at. She and Hayate get into a psyhcological battle of her trying to get him to realise its her birthday without actually saying "It's my birthday" and him trying to keep the fact that he knows to a secret. Ayumu loses and leaves straight after her shift, Nagi convices her to come back and she is greeted by Nagi, Hayate, Hinagiku and the Student Council Trio. Increasing weight In chapter 347 Ayumu gained 3 kilos (6 pounds) from eating Hayate's cooking everytime she goes to her part time job. She went to work and Hayate was serving her Nikuman. After eating one she remembered that she gained weight,not wanting to gain anymore weight she decided not to eat anymore but Hayate's reaction made her eat again. A while later Ruka came in and introduced her new song. Convinced that Ruka is in love with Hayate she decided to go on a diet. Moving into the Violet Mansion After learning from her parents that due to the economic recession they won't be going on vacation this year and that her brother signed up for a homestay program and wouldn't be around, Ayumu decides to visit Hayate to see if he has anything planned for summer. While visiting the Violet Mansion, much to her dismay she learns that Ruka has become newest tenant. after seeing that Hinagiku is happy with her moving in and still seeing Ruka as a threat, Ayumu decides to rent out the last room in the Violet Mansion. References Gallery Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Character in Nishizawa Family Category:Character in Nagi's Apartment